The Charming Trio
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Amio, the youngest of the Tickle Monsters, decides to step up to the plate and become as great as his brothers.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Amio was just waking up when he heard the sound of a girl crying. Curious, he went over to the portal and saw a boy telling the girl that he no longer wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but Jessica is way prettier," he said nastily.

"B-But…" she cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with her and that's all." He said, now looking at her watch. "And please give me back the watch I gave you."

The girl, named Adeline, cried out and dropped the watch in the dirt and took off. The boy didn't care. He just picked up the watch and walked away.

Meanwhile, Adeline was running away in terror and sadness. She just bought a new dress for their date that night and now she was truly embarrassed.

"Poor thing." Amio said sadly. "Maybe I can be her date!"

"Leave that to us," a deep voice said. Amio turned and saw Jape and Blithe standing by the portal and grinning at the girl.

"We will take care of her personally," Jape said, now glancing at himself in a mirror and placing it down. "Let's go Blithe."

Blithe nodded and the two teleported quickly to her room and waited. Adeline knew them from past experiences so she was not afraid whenever she saw them. The minute she burst through the door, she threw her bag down and the tears poured down her face.

"MEN! I CAN'T STAND MEN!" She said angrily.

"Boys…you mean boys." A deep voice said. She turned and saw Jape watching her from the darkness. He then stood up. "Men, of course, are something completely different."

He voice was soothing and deep and gave her shudders. "J-Jape?! What are you doing here?"

"Checking on one of my favorite girls," he purred.

"As am I," Blithe cooed, now standing up. Adeline gasped! When BOTH of them were in the same place, a girl was going to feel like a queen no matter what!

"Now then, do I need to take that young man outside and tear him apart?" Jape grinned, now rubbing his hands on her cheeks.

"Or do I need to string him up by his toes," Blithe added, now wrapping his arms around her waist.

"G-Guys, you guys are too much," she giggled, now squirming as Jape began tickling her neck and Blithe had her waist.

"Oh are we?" Jape smirked.

"I'm afraid we don't know our own strength," Blithe whispered, now placing a playful kiss on her neck.

"GAH! S-Stahahahahahahp!" she laughed, now trying to escape them.

"Oh you must be mistaken. No woman escapes my handsome and flawless looks," Jape said now placing his forehead against hers.

"Or my charming ways," Blithe said, now nipping her ears. Within seconds, Adeline was feeling much, much better.

"I-I almost can't tell the difference between you two!" Adeline giggled.

"It is simple…I am the most handsome," Jape bragged.

"And I am the most irresissssssssstable," Blithe soothed, now rubbing his nose against hers.

From the realm, Amio pouted! "Those flirts! I wanted to help her! I never have my own missions!"

And with that, Amio appeared and his older brothers looked at him curiously.

"Amio? What in the realm are you here for?" Jape asked.

"I want to help." Amio said.

"We have already done that," Blithe winked at Adeline.

"No…I mean…I have something to tell her." Amio said.

"And what would that be?" Jape asked, now arching a brow.

Amio walked forward towards Adeline and took her hands in his. "Adeline, I know I am not as charming as my older brothers. But I want to let you know something."

"Oh Amio, you don't have to say that! It's not about charm!" Adeline protested.

"Of course it is!" Jape huffed.

"Oh Jape, get over yourself and let our younger brother speak," Blithe said, now sitting down and letting Adeline sit in his lap. Amio nodded and continued.

"Adeline, I just wanted to say that you are beautiful the way you are. It doesn't matter who said what to you. That guy was a loser to do that to you and if you will let me, I would love to take you out tonight," Amio said, now transforming into his human form.

His brothers both smirked and winked at each other. They were proud that Amio was trying to follow in their steps and come to the rescue of whoever needed them.

Adeline's eyes welled up with tears and she stood up and hugged Amio tightly.

"Amio, you're wonderful. Yes, I would love to," she said.

"Don't cry. That's what good friends do," he cooed, now wiping her tears with his thumbs. Adeline smiled and then ran to change. As she left, the brothers looked at Amio proudly.

"Well, well…you finally did it," Blithe grinned.

"What Blithe?" Amio smiled.

"You took the initiative for a change. You are becoming more confident little brother." Jape chuckled, now walking over and giving him a noogie.

"Wait, you guys wanted me to ask her out to cheer her up?" Amio asked.

"Of course. How else will you learn about human females if you don't ask them out now and then," Jape grinned.

"And remember to always be a gentleman, but make her night special. She has experienced a broken heart and that is why we came before you," Blithe said.

"Yes. We are more familiar with human emotions, especially females. But in order for her to be ready to accept your invitation for a date, Blithe and I needed to soften her up," Jape grinned, now hearing that Adeline was almost ready.

"And now…make this a night she will never forget," Blithe grinned, now disappearing.

"Yes, make us proud you little Romeo," Jape chuckled, now also disappearing.

"Thanks guys," Amio smiled, now seeing Adeline come out all dressed.

"I'm ready Amio. Have they already left?" Adeline smiled.

"Yes. Let's go." Amio smiled, now leading her out. But before she did, Adeline hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Amio." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being a good friend to me like your brothers. It appears they are not the only fun and charming ones in the family," she teased, now making him smirk and tickle her waist in fun. Amio was one of the best friends that she could ever ask for.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Amio definitely is a sweetheart like his brothers.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome, Amiga! Gotta love little Amio! :)**


End file.
